What do You Mean You Love Me?
by felix222020
Summary: Ed loves Envy. Envy loves Ed. Chaos ensues, feelings are shared, and teachers cannot be trusted with guns. Warning: Yaoi and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Ok so I have recived some motivation to finally start my re-write of this. All old readers welcome back! All new ones (if any) welcome you too! I am currently re-writing chapter 2 and will be taking down the rest of the chapters. I do not like where the story went from chapter 3 on. I went WAY to fast. So please stay tuned for the changing of the direction of this story. Not to many changes her but a couple of lines and some basic editing. **

**Warnings: Language for now**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, FMA wouldn't be nearly as epic.**

Paralyzer was blaring through my alarm. I hated getting up in the morning. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Punching the off button on my phone alarm I stalked off into the bathroom to get ready for school. I started to furiously comb my long blond hair.

I needed to get to school early today, HE'S in my first class today. I finished brushing my hair and teeth and started to put on my cloths. I scanned through my closet and chose a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket. Bounding down the stairs, I met my little brother Al in the kitchen.

"Hey Al" I said, grabbing a bagel.

"Morning brother" he said smiling.

"What are you so smug about" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing brother." he said, still smiling.

He's so smug... I love him though he is my only family. Well immediate family. Mom died when I was 5 and Al was 4. Dad skipped out as soon as he found out that Mom's sister, Izumi, could care for us. Izumi takes care of us (well kinda) and manages the money mom left us. We have our own house because Izumi is very sick and says she doesn't want us making a racket with our teenage shit. I'm 16 and Al is 15, both of us attend Central high, yay tigers!

I finished my bagel and yelled at Al "if you want a ride get your ass down here"

"Give me a minute brother, you won't die if you don't get to spend a full half an hour with Envy before school." he yelled back.

My eye twitched and I mumbled, "Shut up Alphonse". Finally he got his ass down stairs (with a smug look I might add) and we left for school.

The minute I got to school I ditched Al with a "see you later" and sped off to my first block class. I arrived at the classroom with 20 minutes till class started and I was happy to see that Envy was there, early as ever, asleep across his desk (which was so conveniently placed next to mine). As I sat down Envy heard the movement and started to stir. He looked over at me and mumbled "morning chibi chan" and went back to sleep.

My eye twitched, but I held my cool, Envy (and maybe Alphonse) were the only people who could get away with calling me small. Even with my big boots on I only stood to about 5'3. I was short and hated every inch of it.

10 minutes and a couple of adorable snores later, Envy sat up and started rubbing his eyes. I took this as my cue to start with the small talk.

"So why are you always here so early?" I asked

Yawning he replied " My bitch of a sister has volleyball practice before school and sense it's to cold to ride my motorcycle she is my only mode of transportation."

"Makes sense" I replied. Dammit, he is so cool. Also dammit, I hate how he makes me feel like a love struck girl. Our mindless conversation continued on until 7:40, which was when class started and Ms. Hawkeye walked in.

Let me tell you some things about Ms Hawkeye. 1) She is very beautiful 2) despite how beautiful and petite she is she is the scariest bitch of an English teacher you will ever meet. Anywhere. Period. I have only ever met one woman who is scarier, and that is Izumi. Hawkeye has been allowed by principle Mustang to carry a gun, which she shoots at students to scare them if they mouth off or don't do homework. She is a great shot, so she always misses, but it is enough to scare the shit out of anyone. After the first week somehow everyone has managed to get his or her homework done on time.

"Ok class today we are ﬁnishing our review of the Odyssey, I know you read it freshmen year but you need to review to understand our next unit, so answer the questions on this worksheet, then re-read the last 5 books by next class. This should be easy so I expect the worksheet on my desk by the end of class, you may work together." said Hawkeye, who then returned to her desk, where she started cleaning her gun. As I told you, scary bitch of an English teacher.

I went to pick up a worksheet and was assaulted by a tall skinny palm tree (Aka, Envy). "Hey chibi, you wanna work together?"

I just about died. I couldn't believe he was asking ME! "S-sure" I managed to stutter out.

"Cool" he said returning to his desk. I returned to mine as well and turned to Envy.

"Ok question one. Map out Odysseus' journey following the hero's journey format. Urg I hate this shit" I said.

"Me too" said Envy. "Let's just get it done."

"Works for me" I said.

We ended up ﬁnishing the worksheet in record time, so quickly in fact that we had a half hour left to spare out of the hour and a half class period. (Due to this schedule we only have 4 classes a day and we have two different sets of classes)

"So" said Envy smirking. "Can we get to the point?"

"Uh point?" I asked.

"Well you know why I asked you to work with me"

"Oh well then I don't know," I said nervously

"I like you chibi chan. And you should know when I like someone they are bound to be with me sooner or later."

At that moment two things happened. 1) My heart stopped and 2) the bell rang.

"Well see ya later chibi, and FYI you should get used to the idea as me as a boyfriend cause you need to realize it's going to be happening soon" said Envy, leaving the room.

I couldn't move. I was stunned and happy and about to pee my pants due to shock. He felt the same way. I smiled to myself. This could turn out to be positively amazing.

Just then I heard a gun shot and ducked under my desk.

"Edward" said Hawkeye, who was reading a book at her desk. "Leave or you'll be late for your next class."

"Yes ma'm," I said, hastily leaving the room.

**A/N: I LOVE feed back! Review please! **

**P.S: If you like please check out my fic Deep Seeded Grudges! It is also Ed/Envy and I would LOVE to know if it is crap or not! Let me know! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the re-write of chapter 2. Same as chapter one in not having changed much. In the next few days I'll have a new chapter up, leading this story in a new direction. **

**Warnings: None really this chapter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Envy would have different colored skorts.**

My second block was a complete blur. I was so happy. He liked me he really liked me! I was in such a daze I literally ran into principle Mustang. Principle Mustang that bastard. He was such a smug, skirt chasing, son of a bitch. The worst part is he's a friend of Izumi's, so I have to deal with his ass at home during big get togethers. He also has a "questionable" relationship with Ms. Hawkeye. It's rumored that because of this relationship she is allowed to carry her gun and shoot at kids.

"You should watch where you're going Edward." said Mustang, looking down at me. Have I mentioned how much I hate being so short?

"Yes sir" I mumbled, looking away.

The bastard chuckled and said "Have a good day Edward" and left.

I stalked off, my mood now dampened, to the lunch room to meet up with my friends. My normal group consisted of my (well, mine and Al's) childhood friend Winry, a smart ass yet ok guy named Russell, Denny Brosh, who was slightly over emotional, Maria Ross, who was Denny's girlfriend who kept him in line, Jean Havoc, who couldn't get a girl, and a mousy, booky girl named Sheska.

We usually eat lunch in the hall near the atrium. I sat down on the floor next to Russell and started eating my peanut butter sandwich that Al had packed (and YES my brother packs my lunches). I was staring off into space when Russell waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to shorty, come in shorty, I know you don't register things that tower above 5 feet but us normal people would like to talk to you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A 100,000X MICROSCOPE?" I yelled, furiously.

Everyone else laughed at my pain (jerks), then Sheska decided to ask "So really Edward what has you so happy?"

I smiled. "Envy, he said he likes me."

"Really Edward? Why do you like him? He's so tough and hangs with such a mean crowed." said Winry.

"But he's not like that if you talk to him." I said. "You just need to get to know him. He's so friendly during english."

"Yeah, but did you see what he did to Archer last week?" asked Winry.

"But that little bitch called Envy a faggot. You know Envy just doesn't take shit. And the bastard was dumb enough to call Envy names. You just don't mess with him and he's an ok guy." I reasoned.

"Ok as long as your happy." sighed Winry. "But if he hurts you he will face the wrath of my wrench."

The evil glint in her eye made me scared enough to believe she would do it to if he did. "I'll keep that in mind" I said.

She smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

After lunch I had my off block, so I proceeded to sit at a table in the atrium to do homework. Just as I started someone pulled a chair out opposite of me and sat down. I looked up and it was Envy.

I smiled "Hey" I said.

"Sup" he said back. "What are you doing Chibi?"

"Chemistry homework. It's so easy."

"Ah Chemistry nerd huh?"

"More like Alchemy nerd. It's just that kinda doesn't exist, but chemistry is close as it gets to alchemy."

"Got ya."

After that Envy started doodling on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey Chibi?"

"Yes Envy?"

"You should let me be your boyfriend."

"Um sure why not."

"Really? I thought this would be harder."

"Envy, I already know I'm gay, and I already like you so, ok."

Envy stared at me, and blinked. Suddenly, he jumped up yelling "CHIBI!" and ran over to me, kissing me full on the lips. I was stunned, I couldn't move. Was this real? Was this even happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all. Here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think cause this is where it all takes off from the original story! I would love feedback and I know things are dull now but I promise they will get better! And PLEASE review! I LOVE them, even if you are just saying high or giving me harsh feedback, I LOVE LOVE LOVE them. Well there is my begging and patheticness for the day so go enjoy the fic…**

**Warnings:**** Language, shower (but nothing happens sadly)**

With a sudden start I sat straight up, sweat dripping down my forehead. That was an elaborate dream. It was about Envy. Again. My dreams are always about him. They usually aren't as vibrant as the one I just had. I thought I was actually living that dream. I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine. I reached up and touched my bottom lip, it felt as it always did. No change in wetness or weight. I felt like I was still dreaming. I rubbed my eyes thoroughly and checked my clock, 6:30am. Time to get ready for school.

I climbed out of bed and stalked into the bathroom. I turned a knob and water came shooting out the showerhead in great scalding bursts. Adjusting the water to an acceptable temperature, I shed my pajamas and climbed in. I grabbed the shampoo and started rubbing it into my long blond hair. As I was massaging my scalp I started to think. Why didn't Envy ever notice me or want to work with me? It's not like there is anything wrong between us. No grudges or feuds, our social groups even get along. We just never talk, which makes being in love with him just that much harder. Being in love with someone who will never love you back is a bitch. But hey C'est la vie, right?

Turning the knob again, I stepped out into the cool air of my bathroom. With a fresh towel around my waist I departed the bathroom and made a b-line for my closet. Selecting the same outfit I had on in my dream, I was ready for another day in the hellhole called high school. Thundering down the stairs I ran into my brother on the landing.

"Almost ready to go Al?" I asked. Al looked up and smiled at me with a slight tint of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course brother, just let me grab my coat."

"I'll be in the car," I yelled back to him as I made my way down the second flight of stairs. Snatching an orange off the counter, I made my way out the front door and down the concrete stoop.

* * *

With 20 minutes to the bell I sat down in my English class, right next to the boy of my dreams, who, like in my dream, was currently asleep. His green dreads drooped down in front of his smooth face. His eyelids were barely visible through his hair. Silence surrounded us, no one interrupting my moment. His body rose up and down with his steady breath. He took my breath away every day.

"Shit!" I thought, shaking my head and turning away quickly. "Way to be love struck Elric." I decided it would be better to not stare and pulled out and alchemy book instead. I started to read up on a new concept called transmutation circles when a sharp THAP startled me. I jerked my head up to notice the girl across the room pick up her textbook sheepishly. I turned back to my book only to notice Envy sit up.

Rubbing his eyes he mumbled, "What the fuck was that loud noise?"

"Hm" I said, looking up and trying to act cool. "Oh the girl on the other side of the room dropped her text book"

"Ugh! Why does school have to start so early?"

"Um cause the establishment hates us, they don't want to stay here past 4:00, etc."

Envy chuckled at my list "Your kinda funny kid. We don't talk enough. We see each other enough."

"Got that right," I said.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you have lunch with my friends and I today." My breath hitched at that statement. He was inviting me to lunch? That was new. "Sure, why not" I responded.

Laying his head back down on his desk Envy yawned "Sounds good kid, meet me in the atrium after 2nd block."

"Yeah sounds good," I muttered back, utter shock portrayed on my face from the sheer joy I was feeling. Envy had FINALLY noticed me. Looks like my dreams are coming together nicely for once in my life.


End file.
